Neighborly Love
by iLoveMyBoy17
Summary: Maka Albarn moves into an apartment by herself, but she soon finds herself living across the hall from the one and only Soul Eater Evens. What will it be like living just a few feet away from the baddest of the bad boys? Rated M. SoMa. Definitely gonna be lots of LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Now matter how hard I dream, I'll never own Soul Eater!

* * *

**First Encounter**

"Move the nightstand into the bedroom!" I said to my father, who was helping me pack my stuff into my new apartment. It was a quaint little joint; living room over in the corner, a kitchen on the far side of the room, a hallway to the left that had a bathroom on the left side and a master bedroom on the right. We've already moved most of the furniture into the little condo, so now I'm sitting here, stacking my massive collection of books and coffeehouse literature into the bookshelf next to the couch. When my father returned, he seemed sad. "What's wrong Papa?" I asked, standing to face him. We walked to the door; it was like he didn't want to go. "I'm just worried about you. What if something happened to you and I wasn't here to protect you? Maybe you should come back home and live with me for a little while longer."  
"Papa, I think I'm old enough now to live on my own. Besides, Tsubaki lives just right down the hall, and Liz and Patty live just two floors up. I'll be fine Papa." I gave him a hug, reassuring him that his little girl knew what she was doing. He sighed, hugging me tightly and kissing the top of my head. "I'll miss you Maka."  
"I'll miss you too Papa."

He walked out and left. I watched him walk down the hall and down the staircase. Now that I thought about it, the hall kind of reminded me of a prison hallway. Concrete walls that magnified the tiniest sound, the only source of light was the square shaped cut out at the end of the hall where the staircase was at the end of the hall. During the night, the hovering florescent lights would buzz like the one's in my high school, making the place a little creepy. Suddenly, the door right across the hall from me opened. A maroon duffel bag was tossed into the hall angrily, a voice was mumbling something but I couldn't quite make it out. "Damn it BlackStar!" The voice hissed. "You're lucky I haven't kicked your ass yet you fuckin' idiot!" The source of the voice walked out, locking the door with his back facing me. Shirtless.

The muscles there were like they were carved. I felt my breath hitch and my lower belly tightened at the sight. _'Who is this..?' _I thought like a little high school girl. His hair popped out like a green thumb; baby powder white with a few hiding strands of glistening silver. The broadness of his shoulders made me shiver, it was like his skin was just stretched over the leanest muscle God ever made. I felt a little weird staring at this delectably dark stranger like a stalker while leaning in the door frame; but then again, when would I get a view like this ever again?  
He turned around, grabbed his duffel bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He shoved his key into the pocket of his black army pants -that barely hung onto his hips and sowed the hem of bright red boxers. I noticed a pair of dark, fancy sunglasses hanging in his mouth by the earpiece, revealing his bloody crimson eyes. _'A genetic scarlet letter.. Is there anything about you that isn't all out sexy?' _I thought, a spark of fear igniting in my chest when I saw that his teeth were all at perfect points. Then, he looked at me.

I was immediately embarrassed, my cheeks lit on fire with an obvious blush. He looked a little frustrated, but I didn't know if it was at me or at this BlackStar person. He looked a little puzzled as well, he probably wasn't used to seeing someone living across the hall from him -seeing as how no one's lived in my apartment for about a year. I got a good look at him; sun licked skin stretched over even more perfectly toned muscle, broad chest, washboard abs. His face was perfect, not a blemish in sight. A quick glimpse at his shoes revealed black combat boots tied loosely, the legs of his pants tucked lazily inside. Another quick look at his chest, a pair of old, scratched up dog tags rested against his skin. Two words came to mind when I had had my fill of looking at this man. _'Sharp teeth, crimson eyes, army clothes, dog tags... __**Army mutt**__.' _But it wasn't a bad title. It practically screamed Bad Boy_. _The muscles in my lower belly clenched, knowing just as well as my mind did that this person was definitely taboo.

I didn't dare say a word as we stared at each other, but it seemed he was checking me out too, even if he didn't show it. I felt the need to cover myself. _'Today wasn't the best day to wear a short skirt and a thin tank top.'_ I thought. As for my hair, I just pulled it into the pigtails I always wear. The stranger put on his shades, hiding whatever he was thinking. He turned and walked to the staircase without a word. I watched him go, the muscled in his back gracefully moving underneath the skin. His boots clunked heavily on the concrete, echoing even after he had dissapeared down the stairs. I had to admit, I felt a little sad when he left. But I had work to do, putting away my clothes and my books and many other things. It was hard to concentrate though, the thought of the white haired, red eyes army mutt crept into my mind over and over again, deliciously haunting me. And to think this person was my closest neighbor! Maybe living here wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill, I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

**Interrupting**

I sat there on the couch for I don't know how long, hoping to hear the thump of my hot neighbors heavy boots as he came back from wherever it was he's been so long. _'Why do I care so much? He's just a random guy that lives across the hall... A hot sexy guy that lives across the hall...'_ I nearly slapped myself! I hadn't been here a week yet and I've already fallen head over heels for a guy I didn't even know. I ripped a random book off my bookshelf, opening it up to the first page and begun reading, hoping to erase the thought of my neighbor right out of my mind...

_'His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan, and my tongue tentatively meets his. He puts his arm around me and hauls me against his body, squeezing me tightly. One hand remains in my hair, the other travels down my spine to my waist and down to my behind. His hand flexes over my backside and squeezes gently. He holds me against his hips, and I feel his erection, which he languidly pushes against me.'_

I frantically turn the page, hoping that maybe that was the only sexual scene in the book. It wasn't.

_'"Oh... please," I beg, and I pull my head back, my mouth open as I groan, my legs stiffening. Holy hell, what's happening to me?_  
_"Let go, baby," he murmurs. His teeth close around my nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, and I fall apart in his hands, my body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses me, deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries.'_

I close the book immediately, looking at the cover of this torture device they tried to pass off as literature.

Fifty Shades Of Grey...

'_Of fucking course! Just my luck...'_ I thought, slamming down the erotic novel onto the glass coffee table. It was awkwardly quiet now, only the sound of a nearby clock hit my eardrum. I was irritatingly horny as I sprawled across the creme colored couch, pressing my head into the armrest. I needed relief, fast. I listened carefully for any footsteps out in the hall; it was silent. Closing my eyes, I thought back to the pages of the book, replacing the woman with me. And the man with my neighbor..

My hands had minds of their own, feeling every part of me they wanted. I squirmed, curling up and tensing all at the same time. One hand ran itself through my hair, the other made its way between my legs, a curious finger feeling of the wetness that had built up there. The hand in my hair found itself under my shirt, roughly needing my breast. My breathing was loud, little moans and groans sneaking their way out along with it. Before I knew it...

**Knock knock knock...**

I froze for a second, thinking that maybe someone had walked in and caught me red handed. But to my luck there was no one there. I rise to my feet quickly, rubbing down my skirt and fixing my shirt. I wiped the remnants on my hand of my dirty deeds on a tissue, throwing it in the trash before answering the door.

**Knock knock knock...**

"I'm coming!" I chimed sweetly, even though I didn't feel like being nice right now._ 'Whoever it is better have a good fucking reason for coming here when I'm in the middle of something like that!'_ I opened the door, it was Tsubaki. She hugged me lightly, greeting me to the apartment building. I looked at her attire; a tight black dress with black stiletto heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on some very intense smokey eyes. She was definitely going out for a man hunt. "Wanna coma along?" She asked.  
"No thanks, I'm actually in the middle of something important right now." _'Well I was about to finish up until you came the Hell along.'_  
"Okay then, see you later Maka." I waved her goodbye then plopped on the couch, the pressure in my belly begging to be relieved. I resumed with my naughty actions, trying with everything in me to keep quiet. I bit my lip, holding back the loud moan that was building up. And then...

**Knock knock knock...**

I growled, furious. _'Hell no! There's no way this shit happens to other fucking people!'_ I fixed my clothes and quickly opened the door; Liz and Patty greeted me with a group hug. It was obvious I was irritated, Liz asked me why.  
"It's nothing."  
"We baked you a pie!" Patty said, handing me a plate covered in tin foil. "It's cherry, you're favorite!" She sang. I smiled, thanking them both for the pie. We said out goodbyes and they walked off. I shut the door a little too hard and threw the pie down a little too hard on the kitchen counter, but I didn't care, I just wanted to masturbate and get it over with because this was getting ridiculously hard to ignore. I wasted no time pushing a finger into me, I couldn't help the noisy moan that poured from my throat. But then, just when there was relief in sight...

**Knock knock knock...**

_'Fuck this shit!'_ I thought, not even bothering to fix my clothes or hide my evidence. I was blinded by fury. "I'm kind of in the fucking middle of something! What the fuck do yo-" When I opened the door... I lost my breath -and my ability to speak-, it was the person I least wanted to see right now... My neighbor!

He looked just as good as earlier, same clothes and all. His eyes bore into mine, hypnotizing me. The smirk on his face both pissed me off and turned me on more. "C-can I help you?" I managed to say, putting on my friendliest voice I could muster at the moment. "Can I use your phone? My dip shit friend locked me out of my own apartment and I need to put him back in his place."  
_'You can put me back in my place..'_ "Of course, come in."  
I moved over to the kitchen and fetched the cordless phone, handing it to him. "I'm just gonna go take care of something, take all the time you need.. Umm... I didn't catch you name."  
"Soul Eater."

_'Oh God, even his NAME sounds like sex!'_ I told him to make himself at home and I walked over to the bathroom, both freaking the fuck out and so overcome by pleasure that I wanted to just rape Soul right then and there! I locked the door, determined to cum so that I didn't have to look at Soul like he was a piece of chocolate covered candy anymore. I fell to my knee's, shoving as many fingers as I could inside of my opening. I pushed my forehead into the floor, biting a mouthful of the yellow carpet to keep myself silent. Then, in one powerful burst, I finally found my release.

I felt numb, this was long overdue. I felt my sex honey roll down my thighs; I didn't know that one irritatingly sexy person could do this to me. What was wrong with me? was I a freak for being this way? Probably. I quickly cleaned myself up, wiping myself clean wit tissues and flushing it down the toilet. I splashed cold water on my face, looking in the mirror. _'You can do this Maka. You're a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants, and it's definitely not Soul Eater. He's no good, toxic. He just a "wham-Bam-Thank Ya Ma'am" army mutt. You can get over this, just go out there and be cool.'_ I confidently nodded to myself and walked out of the bathroom, the sight I saw melting every ounce of confidence I had built.

There laid Soul, sprawled out on the couch that I once lain. The phone was in one hand, the Fifty Shades Of Grey novel in the other. His legs were sprawled out in such a delicious manner, I would have loved to sit there and feel of his manhood, but not with my hands. He looked so engrossed in the novel I had begun to wonder if he was even talking on the phone at all. Like it mattered; Soul Eater was in my house, reading the book I masturbated to, imagining he was doing those things to me.

"BlackStar." He said coolly. A muffled voice responded.  
"You know I'm gonna have to kick your ass for this right?... You locked me out of my own house dip shit... Fine, don't let me in, looks like I'm just gonna have to enjoy this fine piece of ass across the hall all by myself. And I'm not even gonna give you the pleasure of being able to hear her scream my name when I shove my cock in her-"

"You win Soul!" Yelled a voice from in the hall. "You've got a dirty ass mouth you know that?! You're God is not pleased!"

"Like I give a rats ass, moron." Yelled Soul, standing up and throwing the book on the couch. He hung up the phone, handing it back to me. "It works every time. BlackStar thinks more with the head between his legs than the one on his head I swear to God."  
"I heard that!" BlackStar yelled.

Soul chuckled huskily, licking his lips when he looked back at me. "Hmm... I was just kidding when I called you a fine piece of ass but now that I get a good look at you... Damn.." He murmured. I couldn't register any thought, not a single thing. He walked around me like a wolf around a rabbit, examining every curve of my skin but not daring to touch it -no matter how many times I mentally begged him to touch me. Squeezing the phone tightly in my hand, I smiled at him. "Uhh, thanks?" I said, not knowing if it was a compliment or a statement. "What's your name, Baby?" He asked, his body heat coaxing me with desire. I remembered how to speak. "Maka Albarn."_ 'But baby sounds good too..'_  
"Thanks for the phone. If you need anything.." He leaned in so that just a breath separated our lips. "_A-ny-thing_.." Soul purred, trailing a finger up the middle of my thigh and towards my core. His eyes held mine, not daring to look away for a second. _'Yes.. Farther.. Just a little closer.. Just. One. Touch-'_ "I'll be across the hall." He said, pulling away like nothing had ever happened.

I wanted to scream. I wanted him so badly it made me furious. and then he goes and does that, Soul Eater is officially public enemy number one -and definitely the number one person I wanna fuck until the world stop spinning. "I'll see ya around Maka. By the way," He leaned in the door frame, a sly, dark smile curling onto his lips. "You're place smells nice. Reminds me of really dirty sex.." He winked a bloody eye at me and closed the door quietly. Silence accompanied me, reminded me that Soul Eater was gonna be the sweet death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I totally don't own Soul Eater, even though I wish I did

* * *

**A Cup Of Flour**

This movie night with the girls was a great idea! It helped me to take my mind off of Soul, at least for a little while. Now days it seems all I can think about is that body, that messy white hair, and that seductive pair of scarlet eyes. But I won't let myself think about that tonight. I called up Tsubaki and Liz and Patty and asked them to come watch some movies with me and maybe have a little sleep over. They all showed up in tank tops and booty shorts, hugging their blankets and pillows to their bodies. _'This is gonna be a great night..'_

We were piled up in the living room, blankets and pillows and bowls of popcorn sprawled everywhere. We decided to watch the entire Twilight Saga, the perfect girls night movie series. "Edward is so hot!" Said Patty, snuggling with her stuffed giraffe.  
Liz butted in, "No way, Jacob is a total babe! If I was Bella, I'd just leave ol' Ed and go for Jake."  
"I think Edward is really thoughtful and sweet. Jacob is just too wild for me." Tsubaki murmured. I agreed with Tsubaki. "Wild men are just too risky. I'd rather have someone normal, down to Earth." I immediately thought of Soul, the way he looked at me yesterday when he asked to borrow my phone. The fire in his eyes that made my spine shiver. The way I thought about him when I rubbed one out.  
I shook my head, I didn't need to think about him right now. This was girl time, not daydream about smexy beast Soul time.

We were halfway through New Moon when there was a knock at the door. We all went silent for a minute before I plopped up and answered the door. I answered it with a smile, but that smile dissapeared when I saw that it was Soul.  
He stood there with one hand shoved in the pocket of a pair of loose black jeans, the black leather belt did nothing to hide that bright red hem of his boxers. The other hand held a measuring cup. I tried to look him the eye but his bare torso was just so hard to ignore. _'Just be cool Maka, if you just play it cool he'll go away faster.'_ "Hi there Soul."

"Hey cutie." He purred. _'This gonna be harder than I thought!'_

"May I borrow a cup of flour?" His voice snapped me back to reality.  
I looked over at the girls, who looked too surprised to speak. "Let him in!" Tsubaki mouthed. I looked back at Soul, telling him to come in.  
Soul followed me to the kitchen, setting his cup on the bar. I fetched the flour from the cabinet and begun to fill his cup with the white powder. He leaned against the bar, his back facing the girls, while I stared at them calmly. They seemed to be staring at Soul with such lustful sparks in their eyes, I honestly felt a little jealous. I suddenly felt a pair of hot fingers brush against my behind, sending a shock wave like no other to my blossom. I looked over at Soul, who only smiled mischievously. _'The sneaky little bastard!'_  
The more the measuring cup filled with flour, the more Soul begun to play with me from behind the bar.

A quarter of the way full; Soul begun to pinch, making me bite my lip to keep from squealing.

Half way full; Soul started squeezing lightly, making my head a little fuzzy.

Almost full; the light squeezing turned into rough hand fulls that made my panties wet with lust. It was like Soul was about to loose himself as well, dragging his nails across the cheek and making angry red lines. I looked over at the girls, who were tightly holding onto their pillows, some even biting on the corners from the suspense.

All the way full; Soul stopped, hiding his skillful hand in his pocket.

I tucked the flour back into the cabinet, handing him his cup of flour with the friendliest smile on my face.  
"Here you go,"

"Mmm, thank you. Can I come back if I need more?" He cooed, snaking a long finger through the leg of my shorts and rubbing at the wetness on my panties. I held my breath, impatience and embarrassment building inside of me. Exactly what did he mean by more? More flour? Or more playtime? _'I sure hope it isn't flour..'_

"Of course."

"Good, I'll see you around.. _Maka_"  
_  
'Oh God, please say my name like that again..'_

And just like that, he left.

I didn't know what to do. Tsubaki looked just as shocked as I was, Liz had a dark smile on her face that said "You've got some explaining to do", and Patty looked like she couldn't hold back the fit of giggles that was obviously ready to blow out. I sighed. "It's not what it looks like.."  
"Then explain why you're so red in the face." Asked Liz. "You have to understand, you're the luckiest girl in this entire building!"

'_Did I hear that right?'_  
"That's Soul Eater," Explained Liz. "The sexiest guy that ever walked! He doesn't just go for anyone, he's the kind of guy that's likes to turn good girls into naughty ones, if you know what I mean. He likes things rough; Patty and I heard Soul getting it in with this girl about six months ago, and if I was him, I'd be ashamed to kiss my mother with that mouth. But by the way that girl was moaning, that mouth can do some pretty wild things."

I didn't know if I should have been terrified or blessed. How could I, Maka Albarn -a shy little bookworm with the tiniest B cup known to man- attract the likes of Soul Eater -a playboy that practically oozes sex every time he breathes? It was a strange mixture of sweet and spicy, but maybe it was something I could get used to. It's not like I don't know what sex is; I lost my virginity to an old boyfriend from high school. But now I'm older, so maybe it's time to take a dip in the hot, wild waters known as Soul.

"By the way," Chuckled Tsubaki, her smile gleaming with laughter. "You're ass looks nice." I shot a glance behind me, noticing the bold red scratches that had formed.

I tried to hide my shame by pulling down my shirt, but their hyena-like laughter was eminent. "Shut up you guys, it's not funny!"

"It's hilarious!"

I love my friends, but sometimes, I just want to hit them upside the head with a dictionary.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater belongs to some Japanese person, not me, so there you go

* * *

**In The Heat Of The Moment**

'_It's so fucking hot in here!..'_ My mind was screaming, boiling in its own grey matter. The air conditioning in the building had broken because of some dip shit, blue haired, monkey faced idiot that decided to get it on with a hooker on the air conditioning unit. Why is this bad? Well, it's the fucking middle of July!  
I had opened every window in the apartment, propping the door with a hefty stack of books so that maybe a heavenly breeze would grace me with its presence. My attire was a bit -well, lets just say it left little to nothing to the imagination. A large tee shirt that grazed the top of my knee's and a pair of pink lacy panties. That's it. No need to give or take.

My mind was everywhere; Everywhere on Soul's body I mean. Ever since our little play session the other day during girl time, I haven't been able to get my mind straight. I had stacked my apartment to the rim with condoms. Under the couch cushions, in the cabinets, in my dresser, I even managed to tuck a few inside the lamp shade. I can't even begin to count the mountain of little black bags I brought home from Purr (a.k.a. the sex store owned by a plum haired woman named Blair). Who knew they made a cupcake favored lube? I managed to get a bottle for free because I had apparently become a "regular customer". So, needless to say, if a certain little sex pistol wants to have a round or two, I'm prepared at a moments notice.

I had a feeling today was gonna be one of those days; considering the fact that a certain white haired army mutt was sitting in his door frame watching me with the dirtiest look on his face, but not the ugly kind of dirty. The kind of dirty where you can obviously tell they're thinking about ramming their dick in you until you just cant take it anymore. His black army pants did nothing to hide the fact that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The boots stayed, reminding me that Soul was the baddest of the bad -definitely not a good sign, but definitely not a bad one either. I tried to ignore it, but his stare was like hot iron, and even in the heat, I could feel it. I tried turning on the radio in order to take my mind off things. The song that had begun to play didn't help. Stone by Alice In Chains.

I didn't know what it was; the slow, gritty riffs; the way the singer roughly drug out every other word; or the fact that the music reminded me of Soul's hard outside. But either way, it sent a delicious chill down my body. I leaned over the bar, slapping my arms down and resting my head. I looked up, only to find the little white haired devil staring at me.  
For some reason, Soul's image met with the song in such a way that made my blossom hotter than the rest of me. I could just image dragging my tongue down Soul's body, gathering up the taste of the sweat that had accumulated there. His stare was unbearably irritating and annoyingly tasty. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the song, maybe it was the lustful glow in his bloody red eyes, or maybe it was the emptiness in my lower belly that was begging to be filled; but I wanted Soul.

Bad.  
Bad enough to where it took everything in me to not pull him in here and ride his cock until there was nothing left.  
And it looked like Soul was doing the same exact thing.

It was like we knew what each other were thinking, because like the flip of a switch, we were both bolting for each other. We collided, and it was like you put two dogs in heat together. Our mouths were the first things to melt with each other, our tongues fighting with one another for power. Soul pulled at my hair, making me fall to the floor. He landed between my legs, taking in my form below him. My hands rested above my head, exposing everything I had to him. Soul licked his top lip. "You look even better when you're wet."

A childish chuckle bubbled, slipping out without my permission. I could feel Soul's erection against my thigh, making me squirm beneath him. "You look even better between my legs." I didn't mean to say it, but it made his cock twitch so I took it as a good thing. Soul gripped at the collar of my shirt, tossing it over my head in one fluid motion. The sweat that glazed my body made me shiver, but at the same time made my nipples perk. Soul greedily took one into his mouth, kneading the other one.

My hands found their way into his hair, which felt like kittens fur and smelled like firewood. An orchestra of moans and groans erupted from my throat, as well as the occasional slip of Soul's name. I knew Soul was a foreplay kind of guy, but damn... This was like Heaven on Earth. He trailed kisses to my neck, where he took some very hard bites. He found my mouth, dominating it with his own and deliciously violating it with his tongue. Soul dragged his teeth down my stomach, but then his crimson eyes captured something. I didn't look, but he reached for it and brought it closer. I felt myself blush, it was the bottle of lube!

I nearly grabbed it from his hand, but it seemed to spark something in Soul that was dark and mischievous. "I've always wondered if this really did taste like cupcakes.." He popped open the lid and plopped a medium sized dot above my naval. His hands griped my hips firmly and me licked his lips before lapping up the glittery paste. I tugged on Souls hair, the feeling of his tongue on my body sending me nearly to the edge. He chuckled huskily. "It taste just as amazing on you Maka." I shivered, the growl in his voice making my lower muscles clench.

I slipped my hands down to my panties, sliding them down my legs and tossing them in whatever direction they pleased. A breeze passed by my wetness, reminding me just how real this moment was and how badly I wanted Soul. He started to push down the hem of his jeans, looking me deep in the eye. "Wait!" I shot up, Soul's lips brushing against mine like a feather. He froze, unsure of rather or not he did something wrong. I reached under the top leg of the coffee table, pulling out the condom I had hidden there. Soul's scarlet eyes went wide, taking the thing between his fingers. He smiled. An actual smile that didn't have sex written all over it. A heart-warming smile that I wish I would have captured and kept forever.

"You certainly know what you're doing don't you Mrs. Albarn?"He purred, tearing through the thing and slipping it onto his manhood with ease. Soul positioned himself against my blossom just enough for me to know that it was gonna be a tight squeeze. _'He's bigger than I thought!' _I felt his tanned arms hook around to the back of my shoulders, his heated hands making the muscles deep in my stomach clench. I felt Soul move into me slowly, a loud, pleasured moan pouring out the more I was filled with Soul. Even through the thin layer of latex I felt every muscle and curve of his dick as it molded perfectly within my sex. It was built just like the rest of him, defined beautifully. And with every slow thrust, I felt him more and more.

The slow pace Soul maintained had quickened, our bodies pounding harder against each other in a desperate attempt to find our release. I was definitely close, the nails on my hand digging into the toned skin of Soul's back. He bit hard onto my shoulder while a hand grabbed handful after handful of my hair and yanking it back, hisses and groans filling the heated air.

"Makaaa!" Soul growled; a hard, deep thrust sending me past the stars and into a place known as absolute ecstasy. Soul found his release as well, his embrace unrelenting and unable to let go. I held him as well, an amazing sensation settling into my chest. I don't know what it was, but it was a nice feeling.  
After our little snuggle session, we recollected our clothes as well as our senses, sitting on the couch in silence, staring at the spot on the floor where we had just fucked.

It was embarrassing, and a little violating to think that I had just had sex with a man I barely knew. I couldn't look at Soul, and he couldn't look at me. My thumbs clapped against each other, the eagerness to spark a conversation with him -in fact, anything at all- eating away at my insides. "So..." I said, staring at my lap. "What does this make us?" I was finally able to look up at him, only to find that he was staring at me. Soul put a hand on my hip, his thumb tracing relaxing circles into the muscle. "What do you want it to be?"

_'Is he being serious right now?!'_ Is he asking me to be is girlfriend or something? It would've been amazing to have him as a boyfriend, not to mention it would make every girl on the planet jealous. I wanted him all to myself, but I knew that things were moving too fast. I wasn't ready for a real relationship right now, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun on the side. "How about we just stay friends. Very.. Special friends." I couldn't stop staring at that body; that perfect, hard-earned body that made me wet just thinking about it. I saw the persnickety that shot across his face. "You mean friends with benefits."  
"Yes, friends with benefits. Very sexy benefits.." We both chuckled at that.

"It's late, I should get back. BlackStar's probably tripping balls because I haven't basked in his 'unfathomable godly aura' for at least an hour." An honest laugh jumped out of me, I could get used to him sticking around in my house. Soul leaned against the door, pulling me close to his chest and pinching my chin between his finger and thumb. "Can I come back tomorrow?" Soul whispered as a deep and desirable spark lit up his eyes. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt wanted, special. "Sure.." It was like I forgot how to breathe.  
"I'll see you around cutie." He kissed me once passionately before ghosting his way out of my apartment.

I flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV but not really watching it. there was a clenching in my chest and it was hard to breathe, I felt like a freshman that just had her first kiss with her crush. Only this was about more than just a kiss. Was I really crushing on Soul, and was I actually starting to get feelings for the kid? I didn't know exactly, but I knew I wanted to bathe in this moment; day dreaming about our desperate little fuck and wishing I could have fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

**OH MY GAWD IT'S CHAPTAH FOUR **  
**XD**  
**I'm so very sorry for the long wait my lovely readers. It's summer vacation and I've been kinda busy doing teenage things with my girlfriends and my adorable boyfriend, but you don't wanna know about that ;]**  
**ANYWAY! Here you are my pretties, next chapter shall not be as delayed, I pinkie promise :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble Maker**

* * *

I stumbled through my front door, an armful of books making me top heavy. I kicked off my black flats at the door. I had just made a trip to the local bookstore, stocking my bookcase and coffee table with fresh new adventures trapped by paperbacks and hard covers. I straightened my white button up and dusted off my pale blue jeans. As I was putting the new books away, I picked up a book that I particular didn't want but I didn't want to be rude by turning it down.

_A little bit ago...  
"Oh! Ms. Maka, how are you this evening?" Asked Blair of Purr -the local sex store. I was cradling a hefty armful of books when I walked by the place and it just so happened that Blair herself was hosting a sale on some new toys that just got in stock. I wasn't interested in buying seeing as how my toy happened to be something living and breathing with white hair, red eyes, and a body any girl would strip for._

_"Hi Blair, I'd love to stay and chat but I've kinda got my hands full so-"  
"Oh my God Ms. Maka, I know the perfect gift for you! Wait one second."  
"No Blair wai-" But she was already gone. I leaned against the grey bricks, studying the book cover above my breasts. It was a picture of a park covered in fog. From what I read on the back of the book, it had something to do with a girl looking for the murderer of her father-"_

_"Here you go Ms. Maka. Free of charge, because I just love you that much! That and.. Well, I wrote it myself and I need an advanced reader to tell me what they think!" Blair happily slammed a paperback book on top of the leaning tower of literature in my tiny hands. I studied the cover for a moment, feeling embarrassed for having such a novel at the top of my stack._

_It was a picture of a mans toned body, a police officers uniform open and exposing the hard skin. In fancy white writing it read the title._

_"Riding With The Cop".  
I thought about giving the book back, but there were three reason as to why I didn't._

_One. I didn't want to be rude to Blair and tell her I didn't want her free offer._

_Two. I didn't want to look like a snobby slut that's only interested in coming in for her weekly box o' rubber._

_Three. I was never one to pass a good book review, no matter how thin the novel was.  
So I sucked it up, thanking Blair for the gift and wobbled back to my apartment._

_End Of Flashback..._

I started jamming all the books I could into the shelf, plopping the erotica novel over so that I didn't have to look over at the hard and toned muscles on the cover. They reminded me of Soul, then I was reminded of our quick little fuck yesterday..

I felt myself blushing, remembering the feeling of his skin against mine and the sounds that erupted from that hot mouth. I went back to my stacking, my mind a little foggy.

I heard three knocks on the door. I yelled for whoever it was to come in.

"You're gonna break the ting if you put any more books in there Ms. Albarn." I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, but I did anyway for my own satisfaction. And of course, it was Soul.

But this time, He adorned something that actually shocked me. I never thought that this would happen in my lifetime, but miracles can happen anywhere. "Oh my God!"  
"What is it?" He asked, leaning against the adjacent wall and crossing his arms.

"You're wearing a shirt!"

We both laughed for a while. But I was honestly a little startled; the entire time I've lived in this apartment complex I have never seen Soul wear a shirt, always exposing that Sex God body. It was a black tank top, not technically a shirt but close enough. And it looked as good on him as if he wasn't wearing anything at all.

I saw him walk over to the coffee table, picking up something I didn't bother to notice. But then he read the cover...  
"'Riding With The Cop'? Where'd you get this?"

I felt myself stammering for a good excuse, but I was blank. "Blair practically threw the thing at me and told me to give her my review on it. She claims to have written it herself but I'm not so sure."  
Soul flipped through some pages, picking a random section and plopping on the couch. I left him be, thinking of nothing but getting these damned books to fit on the shelf!

When I had crammed the last bloody book into my massive collection, I turned back to Soul, who was just finishing the last page of the novella. He chuckled, something dark and corrupt cooking up in that dirty mind of his. He strutted over to the door coolly, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. _'Is he leaving already?'  
_Souls hand hooked over to the back pocket of his black army pants, grabbing a pair of black sunglasses and gliding them over his eyes. He squared his shoulders, crossing his arms and stitching on a straight face. '_He is NOT...'_

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you're under arrest!"

I busted out laughing, grabbing the corner of the coffee table to keep me from falling over. "This is no laughing matter, ma'am." He stated with the toughest voice he could muster under that small smile of mischief that always meant trouble. I decided to play along, hoping for a good laugh.

"Oh, am I really under arrest Officer Soul?" I uttered with the sweetest southern bell voice I could muster.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"But what are the charges Officer?"

"Being too sexy for your shirt and seducing a police officer." I couldn't help but break character and chuckle at that.  
"Oh, but Officer Soul, I haven't done anything to seduce such a fine gentleman as yourself. How could I have possibly done a thing like that?"

"That's classified ma'am." Soul placed his glasses on top of his head and winked at me. I noticed the tent on the front of his pants and started to get hot and bothered. I decided to bring out the slutty southern bell deep in me, hoping for a little more than just some foreplay after this.

I swayed over to him, my hands aching to touch his bare skin again. "Oh please Officer, I simply can't go to the slammer." I fell to my knee's in front of Soul, my eyes glazed in want and my fingers tracing at his thigh eagerly. He looked down at me with his lustful smile. "I'll do anything!"  
I heard Soul chuckle deeply, running a hand through my bangs to look me even deeper in the eye. I felt my nether region tighten, aching for Soul once again.  
"Do as I say, and it'll be better for the both of us Ms. Albarn." I nodded, finding myself being pulled into Souls arms and pushed against the wall!

I wrapped my legs around Soul tightly, desperate for his tool. I felt one of his hands trap both of mine above my head, his other going around to my behind and cupping a cheek harshly. I sighed into his touch, every rub and grab and pet burning like a hot iron. Soul assaulted my mouth with his own, tracing wet patterns in the moist cavern.

I knew what he was doing, Soul wanted to see just how it would be before I broke, begging and pleading and screaming for him to fuck me again. But I wasn't about to have it! I wanted to explore Soul's dark side, seeing what sent him over the edge and what pushed his buttons. I managed to slip my hands out of his grasp in the dizzying haze of our little make out and started to explore.  
One hand found its way to Soul's hair, pulling him closer to me. The other was running south, a brave finger hooking around the hem of both his pants and his boxers. In an instant, I was trapped again with my hands above my head. The look on Soul's face was frustration and pleasure.

"Do I have to tie you down Ms. Albarn?" Soul growled, snaking his free hand up and down my thigh. The thought of Soul tying me up sent a shiver down my spine. I tried fighting out of his grasp but he was too strong. "Resisting arrest will lead to punishment Maka, understand?"  
"Yes Soul.." I breathed, my womanhood dripping with the proof of my arousal.

He carried me over to the bar in the kitchen, setting me down and searching for something in the cabinets. But then he found something I had planned on forgetting about.

A pair of red metal hand cuffs!

_'Oh yeah. I forgot about those...'_

He twirled the pair lazily around his finger, the look on his face was devilish. "Should I ask?" He mumbled, resting in between my legs and gently grabbing at a wrist. "It was another of Blair's 'regular customer' free gifts." Soul looked up, noticing a large hook holding a decorative plate above my head. The plate was lain in the sink and my caged wrists were hung there.

This was definitely new for me. Bondage was something I never thought I could wrap my head around, but now I was starting to see what all the hype was about. The rush that comes from realizing that you're the submissive is something that I could really get used to, especially with Soul as my dominant!

Soul jerked down my jeans, tossing them over. '_I picked a good day to not wear underwear!'  
_I felt him trace circles on my pearl of nerves.

With my breath hitching and Souls lustful stare on me, it was getting harder to follow my game plan of not cracking. But I wasn't about to quit now; I bit my lip, holding back the moans that were building up.  
Soul noticed this, pressing his thumb into my clit, making me tense. "Moan for me baby.."

I shook my head.

Soul went lower, is tongue tracing the outside of my lips. I bit even harder on my bottom lip, my hands balling up into fists and yanking at the restraint. I suddenly felt Souls tongue on the pink flesh down there, exploring everything there was until he had felt everything. Liz was right, that mouth can do some pretty amazing things!

I was so close to letting go and giving in. I didn't want to, but Soul was more persuasive. Just as my mouth opened to release the built up moans, Soul backed away from my womanhood, licking at the little bits of arousal that was left behind on his lip.  
"Where are you hiding them Ms. Albarn?" Soul growled, leaning over to kiss under my jaw. I scanned the room quickly, remembering where I had hidden all those condoms. But then I remembered one that I had stashed away earlier. "In my pocket.." Soul pounced onto my discarded jeans, finding the green wrapper. But instead of ripping through it and fucking me to bliss, he stomped over and kissed under my jaw.  
"If you want me to fuck you then you'll have to moan Ms. Albarn." He groaned.

Soul threw his forehead onto my shoulder and, without warning, I felt two fingers enter my aching sex deep and hard, hitting a spot that I didn't know existed. It made lightening shoot through me.

_'Game over!'_

I let out the deepest moan I had ever heard. It was needy, primal, animalistic. Soul pulled his hand away slowly, then pushed his fingers inside again, spilling another moan from me. I suddenly felt him tickle at that spot, sending an orchestra of sensual sounds pouring from my mouth. With one leg curled around Soul's waist, I tried pulling him closer, anything to get him to fuck me. I felt him smile against me. "Good girl, Maka."

He opened the condom and slipped it on, pulling my hips closer to the edge of the counter and pulling my cuffed hands from the hook. I looped my hands around his neck, biting at the skin on his throat. That earned me a primitive growl, a restless hand running through my hair, and a quick, deep thrust of his dick into my blossom!

I bit harder at the skin, unable to suppress the groan that bubbled from me.

I followed Souls rhythm, his achingly slow rhythm that was somehow just as amazing as a normal rhythm! Maybe it was the fact that I felt every inch of him with the littlest movement, or maybe it was the anticipation to cum and touch the stars. I raised my hands and fell back onto the bar in a desperate attempt to take in as much of Soul as I could. He did quick work of the buttons of my shirt, exposing the bare skin of my breast.  
It didn't take long for him to attach to a nipple and suckle from it.

The rhythm got faster, his head hitting that same spot over and over again.

I felt my orgasm come quick as I yelled Souls name.

"Sooul!"  
"Makaa!"

I felt Soul quiver from his orgasm, caging me in his arms as we recovered.

After releasing me from the handcuffs, I hoped off the bar and recovered my jeans, throwing them on only to hang against my hips. I only buttoned the button on my shirt that draped across my breasts, too lazy to worry about the rest. Soul leaned against the counter with his elbows, taking in my form.  
"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful Maka?" Soul asked.

I blushed, pushing my thumbs through my belt loops. "Not really."  
"Why, are they fuckin' blind?"  
"No, I just don't have that hourglass figure everyone's looking for. And I don't have double D breasts or blue eyes or Barbie blonde hair. And.. To be honest, I don't think I'm that pretty-"

Soul yanked me into his embrace suddenly, pulling me so far into his chest that I could smell the cologne that clung to his skin. I hugged him back lightly, surprised and uncertain of what to do. He inhaled sharply.

"Don't ever say that again."

I felt my heart skip a beat, gripping Soul a little tighter than before.  
He inhaled again.

"I don't care if you have the perfect figure, or the perfect eyes, or the perfect.. Anything. I think you're beautiful just the way you are. So don't say you're not pretty because you are to me. You always will be.."

I felt tears pinch in my eyes and I thought my arms were gonna pop off from holding Soul so tight. No one had ever said anything that amazing to me, so I always thought I was never beautiful enough for anyone. But now that I've heard it from Soul, it's like I knew it too.

He pulled away and jerked his dogs tags from underneath his shirt and over his head, delicately looping it over mine. The chips of metal clung together when they rested against my skin. I took the chips into my hands, noticing an engraving.

Evans.

"I thought your last name was 'Eater'?" I asked, feeling like I was holding a precious treasure in my hands.  
"'Eater' is my middle name. Evans is my last name, but please don't use it. I hate it." He stated, his face glowing with warmth.  
I questioned why Soul didn't like his last name. _'Soul Evans.. It sounds so pretty..'_

"Well I think it's a beautiful name."

I said, hands on my hips and the happiest smile I could muster. He smiled, messing up my hair with the quick jerk of his hand. "Thanks cutie!" I huffed, feeling angry like a child when their parents tries to tell them to clean something.

"I have to go.." Soul uttered, pulling me in again for another heart-filled hug. I returned it. I had to admit, I was really sad when Soul said he had to leave. I wanted him to stay with me; to hold me and kiss me all night long. But I knew I couldn't ask him of that; he was an adult and he had his own life to live. He kissed me long, tenderly and passionately as he caressed my cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow Maka."  
"I'll be waiting Soul."  
We kissed one last time before he left. But he didn't completely go until he muttered a "Bye, baby."  
"Bye, baby." I muttered back, clutching the dog tags in my hand like they would be gone in an instant.

I flopped on the couch, remembering Souls speech about how beautiful he thought I was over and over. It was crazy and happening so fast but whenever I was with Soul, I felt wanted, needed, sexy, beautiful.. And the crazy thing was..

I wanted Soul. I needed him.

_'Oh God, this isn't happening right now! We're just friends with benefits! Fuck buddies! Cuddle Companions! I cant be... But I am...'_

_'I'm in love with Soul...'_

* * *

**HEY GUYS! OKAY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS SOON AS I SAID I WOULD BE. MY COMPUTERS BEEN ACTING REAL RETARDED LATELY AND I'M TRYING TO FIX IT. SO THANKS FOR HANGING IN THERE AND READING MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! AND TO MAKE UP FOR MY TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, I WROTE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN GET IT TYPED, STAY SPICY MY BURRITOS!**


End file.
